Dia Tanpa Aku
by AdoraAloysius
Summary: Sehun membenci Jongin karena baginya Jongin yang menyebabkan Chanyeol pergi. Namun ia tetap menjaga Jongin demi Chanyeol, demi hyungnya yang sangat menyukai Jongin. A remake from Esti Kinasih's novel Dia Tanpa Aku. Hunkai slight Chankai. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Dia Tanpa Aku**

 **Disclaimer : This story is not mine. It is a remake from Esti Kinasih's novel Dia Tanpa Aku**

 **.**

Panas matahari siang ini sebenarnya bisa membuat kulit putih Chen memerah terbakar, namun ia tetap menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol untuk melihat Jongin. Namja siswa SHS yang menjadi pusat perhatian Chanyeol sejak dua bulan lalu. Karena alasan itulah Chanyeol masih menahan dirinya untuk mendekati Jongin, dengan alasan tidak ingin terlalu mengganggu tahun terakhir Jongin dan persiapannya sebelum memasuki universitas. Chanyeol akan menunggu hingga Jongin menjadi mahasiswa sepertinya.

Selama ini Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat Jongin dari kejauhan. Melihat, memperhatikan, mengamati dan memuja. Kadang Chanyeol akan 'mengantar' namja itu pulang. Mengantar dalam tanda kutip karena Jongin tidak pernah tahu jika ada seseorang yang terkadang ikut naik ke bus yang ditumpanginya hanya karena ingin memandang wajahnya lebih lama.

Dan setiap kali Chanyeol selesai menemui Jongin, ia pasti akan bercerita panjang-lebar. Sering kali ceritanya berisi hal-hal tidak penting, tidak penting bagi orang yang ia paksa untuk mendengarkan. Dalam hal ini, Chen. Contohnya. .

"Jongin itu manis. Mirip seperti Taemin, anggota boyband terkenal itu."

"Taemin?" Chen mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak kenal."

Meskipun petunjuk paling krusial yang bisa menggambarkan betapa manisnya Jongin ternyata tidak diketahui Chen, itu tidak menghalangi Chanyeol untuk terus bercerita mengenai Jongin.

"Jongin akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika memakai baju olahraga. Seksi. Lucu!"

"Seksi atau lucu?" Kerutan di dahi Chen semakin dalam.

"Seksi yang lucu, bukan seksi penggoda. Yang jelas ia menggemaskan, aku berani bersumpah!

"Seksi, lucu, atau menggemaskan? Beri informasi yang jelas!"

"Seksi! Lucu! Menggemaskan!" Tandas Chanyeol.

Informasi tidak penting lainnya. .

"Jongin ketika berkeringat lalu rambutnya berantakan akan terlihat benar-benar seksi!"

Informasi lain lagi, masih tidak penting. .

"Kemarin ketika pelajaran olahraga ia memakai t-shirt putih dan celana pendek. Aku tidak tahu seorang namja bisa terlihat semanis itu dalam warna putih."

Tapi tentu saja ada informasi yang penting, penting bagi Chen. Penting sebagai tolak ukur jika ia jatuh cinta nanti, ada kemungkinan bahwa ia akan sama gilanya seperti Chanyeol, sahabatnya itu. Namun tentu saja informasi lain yang diberikan Chanyeol tetap tidak penting.

"Namanya Kim Jongin. Ia berada di tahun terakhirnya di SHS. Pecinta ayam, semua olahan ayam. Warna kesukaannya putih. Jongin benci olahraga dan sangat suka tidur. Jadi ketika jam olahraga ia sering berpura-pura sakit agar bisa tidur di ruang kesehatan atau kadang mengganggu teman-temannya. Aku pernah melihatnya bermain basket dan aku tidak akan menyangkal jika permainnya benar-benar parah. Satu-satunya olahraga yang Jongin bisa adalah lari. Aku curiga ini karena ia suka mengganggu teman-temannya. Ia harus bisa berlari cepat agar tidak tertangkap teman-temannya, kan?"

Sejenak Chanyeol berhenti membaca catatannya untuk tertawa geli dengan ekspresi wajah yang tetap berbinar bahagia.

"Aku jogging di tepi sungai Han dan makam siangku tadi adalah ayam" Lamunnya kemudian dengan girang. "Kami berjodoh!"

Chen mendengus, "Jogging dan makan ayam bukan berarti kalian berjodoh!" Gerutunya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia terlalu terhanyut dalam dunia Jongin-nya. Ia teruskan membaca catatan.

"Ia sering mendengar radio ketika belajar jadi ia tidak mengantuk. Padahal orang lain akan mengantuk ketika mendengar radio, kan? Jongin sangat suka menari. Ia penari hebat namun sayang ia harus menghentikan ekstrakulikuler tarinya untuk menghadapi ujian akhir. Jongin memang menakjubkan" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya bangga.

"Ia benci film horror, sangat benci. Ia biasanya akan memilih film komedi romantis ketika menonton. Ia penggila manga dan punya selemari besar koleksi manga. Selera musiknya selalu berubah sesuai mood dan ia biasanya mudah bosan. Teman-temannya memanggilnya dengan panggilan Kkamjong karena kulit eksotisnya dan hebatnya Jongin tidak pernah protes dengan panggilan itu, ia rendah hati. Jongin belum pernah memiliki kekasih dan berharap akan memiliki kencan romantis dengan kekasihnya nanti."

Kepala Chanyeol menyembul dari sisi kertas yang sedang dibacanya, yang selama ini menghalangi wajahnya dari pandangan Chen.

"Masih sangat polos." Chanyeol tertawa geli.

Mulut Chen membulat takjub, "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu semua informasi itu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu santai, "Pokoknya aku tahu."

Selain hal-hal yang bisa membuat Chen menganga takjub itu, masih banyak lagi informasi lain tentang Jongin yang disampaikan oleh Chanyeol dan Chen diatas nama persahabatan hanya bisa mendengarkan celotehan Chanyeol dengan sabar.

Masalahnya adalah ketika Jongin mendekati akhir masanya menjadi siswa SHS. Meskipun selalu berkata tidak ingin mengganggu Jongin, frekuensi pngamatan Chanyeol tetap menanjak tinggi. Hampir setiap hari dihabiskannya untuk 'menemui' Jongin dan hampir dalam setiap permbicaraannya dengan Chen, Jongin adalah topik utamanya. Chanyeol tidak peduli jika wajah sabar Chen dalam mendengar ceritanya mulai terkikis diganti wajah kesal atau bahkan tidak peduli ketika cerita yang diceritakannya sudah pernah ia ceritakan sebelumnya.

"Ini rerun-nya" Balasnya tenang, tidak ambil pusing dengan wajah kesal Chen.

Namun sebenarnya Chen mengerti alasan kuat Chanyeol untuk selalu memaksanya mendengar semua cerita mengenai Jongin karena Chanyeol sendiri pernah mengucapkannya.

"Kau belum mengenalnya. Coba saja jika kau sudah mengenalnya, kau pasti mengerti kenapa aku tergila-gila pada anak itu."

"Sudah. Kau sering memperlihatkan fotonya padaku, dia biasa saja."

"Tidak, tidak. Pasti akan berbeda jika kau melihatnya secara langsung."

Chanyeol memang menyimpan banyak foto Jongin yang di shoot-nya secara diam-diam. Dan Chen setidaknya bersyukur karena Chanyeol hanya menyimpan foto Jongin di kamarnya dan tidak membawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Tidak masalah jika Chanyeol mengenal Jongin, kenyataannya mereka sama sekali tidak saling mengenal dan Chen khawatir Chanyeol akan dicap sebagai stalker. Walaupun pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Karena itulah Chen sangat berharap Chanyeol akan mengajaknya untuk 'menemui' Jongin. Jadi jika Chanyeol mulai menceritakan tentang Jongin lagi kepadanya dengan semangat dan panjang lebar, Chen bisa mengangkat tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol dan berkata "Aku sudah tahu."

Akhirnya harapan Chen terkabul hari ini. Tanpa diduga Chanyeol meminta Chen untuk menemaninya menemui Jongin.

"Call!"

Tentu saja jawaban Chen sudah jelas. Ajakan Chanyeol bahkan terasa lebih indah daripada ajakan untuk berlibur ke luar negeri.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Kenapa semangat sekali?"

"Aku benar-benar penasaran seperti apa Jonginmu itu. Kau terlalu bersemangat ketika menceritakannya."

Chanyeol hanya bisa berdeham menyembunyikan senyum manisnya ketika Chen menyebut Jongin sebagai Jongin-nya.

Begitu kelas mereka berakhir, Chanyeol dan Chen segera melesat menuju sekolah Jongin. Dan jika hal itu membingungkan, Chanyeol telah mengatur semua jadwal kuliahnya -dan jadwal Chen, secara paksa- sesuai dengan waktu sekolah Jongin berakhir. Kelasnya selalu berakhir satu jam atau setengah jam lebih cepat daripada jadwal sekolah Jongin berakhir. Meskipun ada cukup waktu untuk sampai ke sekolah Jongin, Chanyeol tetap menginjak pedal gas mobilnya sedikit dalam, tidak sabar menemui sang pujaan.

Chanyeol mengajak Chen untuk menunggu di sebuah taman kecil didepan sekolah Jongin. Tidak lama beberapa siswa mulai keluar dari gerbang sekolah diikuti kerumunan besar siswa setelahnya. Chanyeol langsung gelisah, kepalanya terjulur tinggi walaupun ia sebenarnya tidak perlu melakukannya karena tubuhnya sudah sangat tinggi. Sepasang matanya menajam dan meneliti satu-persatu siswa yang melewati gerbang sekolah dengan teliti tanpa melewati satu orangpun.

Namun hingga kerumunan siswa menipis dan akhirnya habis sama sekali, orang yang mereka tunggu tidak terlihat. Padahal Chanyeol sudah sangat teliti mengamati sejak siswa pertama melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Wajah Chanyeol yang tadinya cerah dan bersemangat mendadak diselimuti mendung pekat.

"Kenapa tidak ada? Apa ia sakit?"

Bahkan suaranya yang penuh semangat dan tidak berhenti mengoceh mengenai Jongin juga mendadak lemah. Chanyeol tidak menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Kepalanya yang tadi menjulur tinggi kini menunduk malas, membuat Chen kesulitan menahan ledakan tawanya melihat perubahan mendadak itu.

"Mungkin pelajaran tambahan. Bukankah ia akan segera menghadapi ujian akhir?"

Wajah kecewa dan kepala menunduk Chanyeol berubah detik selanjutnya. Mendung pekat di wajahnya tersapu bersih dan kepalanya tegak percaya diri.

"Tentu saja! Tentu saja siswa senior mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan!" teriaknya antusias.

Disisi lain Chen justru memukul kepalanya pelan karena melontarkan kalimat hiburan seperti itu karena sampai satu jam setelahnya, ketika Chen sudah nyaris kering karena dehidrasi parah, mereka masih menunggu didepan sekolah Jongin. Semantara itu Chanyeol masih segar dan bersemangat. Lehernya tidak lelah menjulur tinggi dan matanya tidak bosan memandangi gerbang sekolah Jongin.

Chen masih berusaha bertahan, namun beberapa menit kemudian pertahanannya Chen berada di batasnya.

"Berapa lama kau berniat menunggu disini? Hingga nanti malam atau besok pagi?"

Chanyeol nyaris terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan sarkastis Chen, namun kekehan itu hilang ketika dilihatnya wajah Chen sudah dipenuhi aura kekesalan yang sangat pekat. Berbeda dengan aura cinta yang masih tetap dikeluarkannya. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya canggung, merasa bersalah karena sudah melupakan Chen yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

"Beberapa menit lagi, oke? Jika Jongin tidak muncul berarti ia memang tidak sekolah hari ini."

Chen berpikir, beberapa menit dalam standar Chanyeol bisa menjadi sangat lama, namun ia tidak membantah.

"Baiklah, beberapa menit lagi. Semoga saja tenggorokanku tidak mengering."

Sejenak Chanyeol bingung, lalu kemudian tertawa geli.

"Bilang saja jika kau haus."

"Kau yang sama sekali tidak mengerti. Perhatianmu sepenuhnya pada Jongin sehingga kau melupakan temanmu ini. Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku sudah setia menemanimu. Aku benar-benar dehidrasi."

"Arraseo, arraseo. Maaf Chen, aku akan membeli minuman untukmu."

Chen akhirnya tersenyum pada Chanyeol, apalagi ketika Chanyeol mulai melangkah menuju mini market yang berada diseberang sekolah Jongin, namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti dan membalik badannya hingga menatap Chen lagi.

"Bagaimana jika Jongin keluar ketika aku pergi dan aku tidak melihatnya?"

Senyum Chen menghilang dan demi Tuhan ingin sekali dicakarnya wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya khawatir.

.

Kenyataannya mereka memang tidak berhasil menemui Jongin. Hingga Chen benar-benar mengeluarkan kukunya untuk mencakar wajah Chanyeol, tetap saja Jongin tidak terlihat.

Karena itu, hari ini Chanyeol kembali menyeret Chen menuju sekolah Jongin. Tidak peduli keengganan Chen dan keluhannya karena hujan mengguyur kota dan Chen sangat benci basah.

"Aku khawatir ia benar-benar sakit, Chen."

Chen bahkan tidak tahu harus merepon apa untuk kalimat penuh rasa khawatir Chanyeol. Setengah dirinya ingin tertawa keras dan setengah dirinya yang lain ingin memukul Chanyeol karena kesal. Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar seakan-akan ia dan Jongin sudah saling kenal dan akrab.

"Sakitpun itu bukan urusanmu. Ia kan memiliki keluarga."

"Aku tidak boleh mengkhawatirkannya karena ia memiliki keluarga, begitu maksudmu?"

"Kekhawatiranmu percuma. Ia bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

Dan kalimat itu sukses membungkam Chanyeol. Chen sebenarnya merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi apa yang ia katakan benar, kan?

Untung saja hujan tidak berlangsung lama, begitu Chen dan Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari mobil Chanyeol, Chen mendesah lega karena hujan benar-benar sudah berhenti. Hanya menyisakan udara sejuk dan bau tanah basah, dan tentu saja genangan air, namun Chen cukup pintar untuk menghindari hal terakhir.

Tidak lama mereka berdiri didepan sekolah Jongin, siswa-siwa sudah berhamburan keluar. Seperti hari sebelumnya, Chanyeol langsung sigap mengamati setiap siswa, mencari pujaan hatinya.

Kerumunan siswa semakin ramai, sebagian dari mereka memilih jalan memutar, menghindari genangan air. Sementara sebagian lagi memilih menyusuri genangan itu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, di tempat yang paling dangkal.

Tiba-tiba orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sejak kemarin muncul. Menyeruak di antara kerumunan. Chanyeol terpana. Sesaat ia cuma bisa menatap Jongin, tanpa berbicara.

Rambut Jongin terlihat lebih pendek, hanya menutupi sebagian dahinya dan berwarna caramel lembut. Rambutnya berantakan, jelas sekali Jongin tidak begitu peduli dengan bagian merapikan rambutnya. Namun ajaibnya rambut berantakan itu terlihat sangat seksi dimata Chanyeol. Wajah Jongin juga seperti yang sering dilihat Chanyeol, tersenyum atau tertawa ketika bersama teman-temannya dan menekuk lucu ketika ia hanya sendirian

"Itu dia!" Seru Chanyeol tertahan, sebelah tangannya menepuk lengan Chen.

"Dimana?" Chen langsung ikut menjulurkan kepalanya mencari-cari. "Si rambut berantakan?"

"Iya. Bagaimana? Ia manis kan?"

Chen menatap Jongin sedikit lebih lama. "Iya, manis" Jawabnya kemudian, terpaksa mengakui.

"Aku benar kan?" Sepasang mata Chanyeol yang terus menatap Jongin semakin berbinar.

Chen mengangguk, "Tidak berbeda dengan di foto-fotomu."

"Tentu saja. Pesonanya natural, tidak dibuat-buat." Chanyeol membenarkan dengan bangga sambil mengeluarkan digital camera dari tasnya.

"Foto lagi?" Chen menatap heran. "Kau sudah punya sangat banyak fotonya, Chan!"

"Aku belum memiliki ekspresi ini."

Chen hanya menggeleng tidak percaya sementara Chanyeol sudah mengarahkan bidikan kameranya ke objek yang sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Ia beberapa kali menekan tombol kecil di kameranya sebelum menurunkan benda itu untuk melihat hasil bidikannya dan kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Sepertinya ia anak nakal."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar komentar Chen.

"Memang. Tidak nakal sebenarnya, hanya sering menjahili orang lain. Bukankah aku sudah bercerita padamu?"

Baru saja kalimat Chanyeol selesai, Jongin yang tadi berjalan tenang sambil mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa bersama teman-temannya -dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dan tak terduga- melompat ke genangan air hujan di depan gerbang sekolah.

Seketika terdengar protes keras, bersamaan dengan air kotor bewarna kecoklatan yang memercik ke segala arah. Mendarat di baju seragam, celana, sweater, tas dan semua benda yang berada tepat dijalur cipratannya.

"JONGIN! BAJUKU MASIH BERSIH!"

"YAK! SIALAN KAU KIM JONGIN!

"INI TAS BARUKU!

"MATI KAU, KKAMJONG!

Namun jeritan-jeritan marah teman-temannya itu malah membuat Jongin tertawa geli dengan suara keras. Melihat itu Chanyeol jadi ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia memandang Jongin dan ulah nakalnya dengan sorot yang semakin jelas memperlihatkan perasaannya.

"Dia lucu sekali kan?" Tanyanya pada Chen di sela tawa.

"Anak kurang ajar" Chen geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi akhirnya ia juga tidak bisa menahan tawa saat kemarahan teman-teman Jongin malah membuat keisengan Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi.

Masih di atas genangan air kotor yang tadi dicipratkannya ke arah teman-temannya, Jongin kemudian menari dalam berbagai macam gaya. Teman-temannya semakin kesal dan akhirnya berusaha menangkapnya.

"Kemari kau, Jongin! Kau harus mencuci bajuku!" Teriak salah seorang anak. Jongin langsung menghentikan pertunjukan tarinya dan melarikan diri.

"Kejar dia! Kejar si Kkamjong sialan itu!"

"Tangkap dia! Kurang ajar!"

Jongin lari terbirit-birit, masih tetap tertawa geli dengan ulahnya. Dibelakangnya teman-temannya mengejar sambil tetap berteriak marah.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Chanyeol berlari mengikuti Jongin, tetap pada posisinya diseberang jalan. Menjejeri Jongin dalam jarak paralel. Chen sesaat hanya bisa melongo sebelum ikut berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

Dengan mudah Chanyeol menyusul dan berada di depan Jongin. Ketika jalan itu menikung, Chanyeol berlari menyeberang jalan. Dibelakangnya, Chen berlari mengikuti sambil terus menyumpahi Chanyeol yang membuatnya ikut berlari.

Begitu sampai di seberang jalan, Chanyeol menghentikan larinya. Dengan napas terengah ia berdiri menunggu. Jantungnya berdetak keras dan cepat. Bukan saja karena habis berlari, tapi juga karena satu tindakan yang sebentar lagi akan ia lakukan.

Tak lama Jongin muncul di tikungan. Dan begitu namja itu melintas di depannya ….

"Jongin!"

Jongin menghentikan larinya. Dipandangnya Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Bersembunyi di balik pohon, ppali!" Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu pohon peneduh jalan di belakangnya. Jongin tidak bergerak. Ditatapnya namja tinggi di depannya itu dengan heran, aneh, bingung, dan curiga. Jongin tak tahu Chanyeol sedang setengah mati menekan rasa gugupnya.

"Kau tadi cukup keterlaluan. Jika mereka menangkapmu, mereka akan. . ." Chanyeol menyeringai lucu, "membenamkanmu didalam genangan air kotor itu."

Suara teman-temannya yang terus menjeritkan namanya membuat Jongin tidak bisa lama-lama berpikir.

"Ppali-ppali!" desak Chanyeol. "Nanti mereka datang!"

Jongin memutar kepalanya melihat kebelakang dan sadar teman-temannya semakin dekat, akhirnya ia mengikuti saran Chanyeol. Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tadi ditunjuk Chanyeol.

Chen yang mencapai tempat Chanyeol dan Jongin berhenti langsung ikut menghentikan larinya. Penjelasan kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya sudah ia mengerti ketika melihat Jongin.

"Bantu aku menutupinya!" Seru Chanyeol begitu sahabatnya itu muncul. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Chen langsung menurut.

Dengan posisi berdiri yang tidak begitu kentara kalau sedang menyembunyikan Jongin, Chanyeol dan Chen berdiri mengapit pohon tersebut. Di balik pohon, Jongin meringkuk dalam-dalam sambil tertawa geli.

"Jangan tertawa ketika bersembunyi!" Tegur Chanyeol pelan. "Percuma kami melindungimu."

"Nde, mian." Jongin berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Begitu mereka lewat kau larilah kembali ke halte bus. Busnya sebentar lagi datang."

"Nde!" jawab Jongin dan ia tertawa-tawa geli lagi.

"Jangan tertawa!" desis Chanyeol.

"Mian" Jongin meminta maaf sekali lagi, ia menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. Chen menyaksikan peristiwa itu dengan senyum.

Tak lama teman-teman Jongin muncul, masih dengan seruan-seruan kesal dan marah.

"Ia lari kesana!" tunjuk Chanyeol ke ujung jalan di sebelah kanan.

"Terima kasih, hyung!" Anak-anak itu mengucapkan terima kasih nyaris bersamaan, kemudian berlari ke arah yang di tunjuk Chanyeol.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, Chanyeol memberikan komando, "Jongin, lari!"

Diapit Chanyeol dan Chen di kiri-kanan, Jongin berlari ke arah semula. Mereka berlari secepat dan sehening mungkin. Tapi Jongin tidak berhasil menahan tawanya. Ditengah napas yang tersengal-sengal, ia tertawa geli.

Sampai di halte, baru ketiganya berhenti berlari. Jongin membungkukkan tubuh, antara kehabisan tenaga karena berlari cepat dan sakit perut karena terus tertawa. Setelah napasnya kembali normal, ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Ditatapnya dua namja asing yang telah menolongnya.

"Terima kasih."katanya, dengan senyum geli yang siap berubah jadi tawa. Chanyeol dan Chen mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Darimana kalian tahu namaku?"

"Teriakan teman-temanmu sangat keras." Chanyeol menjawab cepat, membuat tawa Jongin kembali berderai.

"Tapi tidak ada gunanya. Besok mereka benar-benar akan membunuhku" Jongin memelas lucu, membuat Chanyeol dan Chen ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku harus naik bus" Jongin menatap bus yang hampir mencapai halte tempat mereka menunggu

"Oke." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?"

Chanyeol langsung salah tingkah.

"Ng. . . Chanyeol" Jawabnya dengan suara mendadak pelan.

"Siapa?"

"Chanyeol!" Chen yang mengulangi.

"Oh.." Jongin mengangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu?" sepasang matanya lalu menatap Chen.

"Chen"

"Baiklah, Chanyeol hyung, Chen hyung aku pergi. Sekali terima kasih bantuan kalian" Jongin membungkuk sebelum melompat menaiki busnya.

Chanyeol melepas kepergian Jongin dengan senyum dan tatapan sayang. Ia menunggu hingga bus itu benar-banar hilang di ujung jalan, baru diajaknya Chen kembali berjalan ke mobilnya yang masih terparkir didepan sekolah Jongin.

"Kurasa kau mulai bisa mendekatinya, Chan."

Chanyeol tersenyum malu, namun menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku bisa mengganggu konsentrasinya."

"Tapi ujiannya beberapa bulan lagi. Kau yakin akan menunggunya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja. Aku sudah menunggunya sebelumnya, menunggu beberapa bulan lagi bukan masalah."

 **TBC**

As I said, cerita ini punya Esti Kinasih. She's a damn good writer and I love her stories. I just want to remake it because I love this story. Hope u like it~


	2. Chapter 2

Seperti yang diucapkannya, menunggu bukan masalah bagi Chanyeol. Ia tetap disana, memuja Jongin dari kejauhan, menjaga dengan tatapan matanya, bersabar hingga waktunya tiba. Chanyeol biasanya tidak sesabar itu, namun ia melakukannya demi Jongin. Tapi semakin menipis waktu yang dibutuhkan Jongin untuk menanggalkan seragamnya, semakin menipis pula kesabaran yang dimiliki Chanyeol.

Kali ini bukan Chen, namun adik satu-satunya lah yang menjadi korban. Dan itu hanya karena sang adik berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Jongin.

Sehun -sang adik- mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu kamar begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka, wajahnya mendadak datar begitu mengetahui siapa yang sudah membuka pintu kamarnya. Hyungnya, tentu saja.

"Apa lagi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, tidak mempedulikan raut wajah tidak ramah yang diberikan Sehun padanya.

"Kau belajar?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku tidak mengganggu, kan?"

Sehun menggeram, tentu saja Chanyeol mengganggu. Ia sedang menghadapi ujian akhirnya sebagai siswa SHS dan kunjungan Chanyeol hampir tiap malam ke kamarnya jelas saja mengganggu.

Kujungan itu bukan tanpa sebab. Jika Sehun sedang menghadapi ujiannya itu berarti Jongin juga sedang berjuang dalam hal yang sama dan entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa lebih dekat dengan Jongin jika ia ikut mengetahui segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ujian itu. Bukan pada Jongin, tentu saja, karena ia masih menunggu. Karena itulah Sehun selalu menjadi sasaran Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau pelajari?" Chanyeol mendekat, mencuri pandang pada tumpukan buku-buku di meja belajar Sehun.

Sehun memutar matanya malas, "Kau sudah menanyakannya puluhan kali, hyung!"

"Ah, benarkah?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Apa menurutmu ujian besok akan sulit? Apa kau akan bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik?"

"Tidakkah pertanyaanmu salah? Apa Jongin akan bisa mengerjakan ujian dengan baik? Bukankah itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, "Eeeii, bukan begitu. Aku tentu menanyakanmu Sehunna."

Sehun memandang datar, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apakah kau dan Jongin bisa melakukannya dengan baik?"

Kali ini Sehun mendengus, "Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik jika kau berhenti menggangguku dan aku tidak peduli dengan Jonginmu itu, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

Chanyeol merengut mendengar jawaban menusuk Sehun, namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi antusias yang ia rasakan. Ujian akan berakhir beberapa hari lagi dan setelah itu Jongin akan meninggalkan status siswanya, ia tidak sabar menunggu hari itu datang.

"Sehunna"

Sehun menutup matanya, mulai benar-benar kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Apalagi hyung?"

"Lihat aku!"

Sehun menurut dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa menurutmu ada yang berbeda dari penampilanku?"

Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan sikap hyungnya ini.

"Seperti sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol lagi, lebih serius dari sebelumnya dan menyadari bahwa Chanyeol berpakaian lengkap dengan sepatu, berbeda dengannya yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan t-shirt biasa. Pakaian yang digunakan Chanyeol sedikit terlalu rapi untuk orang yang akan tidur. Barulah kemudian Sehun mengerti, baju dan celana Chanyeol terlihat asing ditambah dengan sepatunya yang terlihat benar-benar bersih.

"Kau membeli baju, celana dan sepatu baru?"

Chanyeol melompat girang, "Aku tahu kau akan menyadarinya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sehun memutar matanya lagi, kadang ia tidak habis pikir kenapa hyungnya sering kali berikap lebih kekanakan dari dirinya sendiri, padahal umur mereka terpaut dua tahun.

Ia membuat bulatan dari jempol dan telunjuk tangan kanannya, "Kau oke!"

Senyum Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi. Setelan ini dibelinya khusus untuk berkenalan dengan Jongin. Tinggal beberapa minggu lagi hingga Jongin bisa melihatnya memakai setelan ini. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika pujian yang diberikan Sehun semata-mata hanya untuk mengusirnya pergi dari kamar sang adik.

"Baiklah, belajar dengan benar Sehunna. Hyung mencintaimu."

Dengan ungkapan cintanya yang membuat Sehun menyergit jijik, Chanyeol akhirnya melangkah pergi dari kamar Sehun.

Setelah pintu kamarnya benar-benar tertutup, Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyum yang terbentuk di bibirnya jika mengingat kelakuan konyol Chanyeol.

.

Minggu-minggu berlalu lambat bagi Chanyeol, namun tidak bagi Sehun. Ujian akhirnya selesai dan hanya beberapa minggu setelah itu, Sehun resmi menjadi seorang mahasiswa.

Yang berarti Jongin juga menjadi seorang mahasiswa.

Sehun hanya bisa mendecak kesal dan menaikkan volume headphone yang terpasang di telinganya, sebisa mungkin mengabaikan Chanyeol yang terus mengekorinya sejak tadi.

"Kau akan tahu bagaimana menyenangkannya menjadi mahasiswa."

Sehun bergeming.

"Saat kau melangkahkan kakimu ke universitas besok, kau benar-benar akan merasakannya."

Sehun tetap diam.

"Tidak ada lagi seragam jelek, tidak ada lagi rambut yang harus ditata rapi, dan kau bisa mengatur semuanya sesuka hati."

Lagi, Sehun masih diam.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana wajah Jongin saat ia merasakan menjadi mahasiswa nanti, pasti manis sekali. Jongin juga pasti sangat bersemangat."

Tuh, kan. Semua ucapan Chanyeol pasti akan berakhir dengan Jongin.

"Kau juga harus bersemangat sepertinya, Sehunna. Beri sedikit ekspresi di wajahmu itu."

"Hyung!"

"Ne?"

Sekali lagi Sehun mendecak kesal mendapati wajah polos Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Jonginmu itu. Jangan membandingkannya denganku."

Chanyeol melongo sesaat sebelum tertawa konyol, "Maaf, Sehunna. Aku tidak tahan jika tidak membicarakannya."

"Aku penasaran seperti apa Jongin itu hingga membuatmu seperti ini."

Mendapati Sehun mau membicarakan Jongin, Chanyeol mendadak semangat.

"Dia sangat manis, kau tahu. Kau sudah melihat fotonya kan?"

Sehun menggangguk, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak melihat jika Chanyeol punya sangat banyak koleksi foto Jongin.

"Dia jauh lebih manis dari fotonya. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu nanti."

Sehun tergelak, "Kau saja belum mengenalnya hyung."

"Kubilang nanti. Aku akan memperkenalkan diri secepatnya padanya."

"Bagaimana jika ia menolakmu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Bagaimana jika Jongin ternyata tidak menyukainya sama sekali dan menolaknya?

Sehun yang menyadari pertanyaannya salah berusaha memperbaiki suasana, "Maksudku bukan begitu hyung. Maksudku-"

"Kau benar, Sehunna. Tenang saja, aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku. Aku benar-benar berusaha untuknya, ia tidak boleh menolakku." Untunglah Chanyeol menghapus rasa ragunya cepat, ia tersenyum lebar pada Sehun, membuat Sehun diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega. Chanyeol sebenarnya cukup sentisif dan ia tidak mau membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Maaf, hyung."

"Tidak apa-apa. Istirahatlah, sudah malam dan kau harus bangun pagi besok."

Sehun menggangguk patuh.

"Selamat datang di dunia sesungguhnya, kau sudah dewasa, Sehunna."

Sehun hanya tersenyum pada Chanyeol sebelum hyungnya menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Keantusiasan Chanyeol membuatnya ikut merasa antusias untuk menunggu harinya besok.

.

Ini memang baru hari pertama Sehun menjadi mahasiswa dan ia belum mengenal siapapun selain beberapa teman satu sekolahnya dulu yang juga kebetulan berada di universitas atau jurusan yang sama dengannya. Karena itu Sehun berpikir bahwa seorang namja yang baru saja melangkah masuk kedalam kelas yang lebih dahulu dimasukinya itu hanya mirip dengan namja di foto-foto yang berada di dalam laci Chanyeol. Namun ketika seseorang meneriakkan nama namja itu dan ia menoleh kaget dan keduanya saling berjalan mendekat serta berbincang seru, keraguan Sehun segera tersingkir.

Namja itu memang Jongin!

Tanpa disadari, Sehun berdiri diam mengamati. Foto dengan realita ternyata tidak jauh berbeda. Namja itu lucu. Bisa dilihat dari caranya berbicara, gerak-geriknya, ekspresi muka, bahasa tubuh. Dia juga lincah dan gampang tertawa. Dan jika sedang tertawa, kedua matanya membentuk sudut karakter usil dan jahil pemiliknya.

"Manis" Gumam Sehun tanpa sadar. Didalam hati tidak lupa memuji pilihan Chanyeol.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Sehun langsung mencari Chanyeol, si pemuja Jongin yang membabi buta. Ia mendapati hyungnya sedang duduk bersila di ranjang. Wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Hyung, ia satu jurusan denganku" Lapor Sehun.

"Aku tahu!" Jawab Chanyeol ketus.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi bingung, tidak biasanya Chanyeol menunjukkan reaksi seperti ini jika nama Jongin disebut-sebut. Biasanya wajah Chanyeol akan langsung berseri-seri dan ia mengoceh panjang-lebar mengenai apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jongin.

"Kau kenapa? Kita sedang membicarakan Jongin."

"Justru karena itu. Kenapa ia masuk ke universitas yang sama denganmu? Kenapa tidak masuk universitasku? Bahkan kalian berada di jurusan yang sama!"

Ternyata itu masalahnya.

"Jangan protes padaku. Mana aku tahu dia akan satu jurusan denganku" Sehun melemparkan tasnya sembarangan keatas ranjang Chanyeol. Sang hyung sontak berteriak kesal.

"Kenapa melemparkan tasmu ke ranjangku? Kenapa tidak ke ranjangmu sendiri?"

Tas itu pun melayang dari ranjang Chanyeol. Sehun buru-buru menangkapnya. Sambil tertawa geli disampirkannya lagi tas itu di bahunya.

"Dia manis ya? Tidak berbeda dengan fotonya."

"Betul kaaan?" Wajah keruh Chanyeol langsung berubah cerah. Namun sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi tegang. Jika Sehun yang datar dan cuek saja bisa menyadari bahwa Jongin manis, berarti namja-namja dan yeoja-yeoja lain diluar sana juga bisa menyadarinya.

"Gawat!" Desis Chanyeol langsung panik. Ia melompat dari tempat tidur dan bergegas menghampiri Sehun yang masih berdiri di kamarnya.

"Sehunna, kau bantu aku menjaganya, oke? Jangan sampai siapapun mendekatinya!" Pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak mengenalnya, kau saja bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

"Tentu saja berkenalan terlebih dahulu" Chanyeol memutar mata merespon pertanyaan konyol Sehun. Jika tidak kenal maka berkenalan saja, lagipula mereka berada di universitas yang sama.

"Bukan urusanku" Sehun memutar tubuhnya, bersiap meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol, namun tangannya segera dicekal.

"Jika nanti ada yang menyuruhnya macam-macam atau mengganggunya, kau harus membelanya, mengerti?"

"Hah!?" Sehun menatap hyungnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Tidak mau, aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Ayolah, Sehunna."

"Jika nanti aku yang menjadi sasaran mereka bagaimana? Kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi saking takjubnya. Chanyeol ternyata benar-benar hyung yang kejam, rela dongsaengnya menderita demi namja yang disukainya baik-baik saja. Dengan kesal Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol membuntuti sambil menyeringai. Ia tahu permintaannya tadi irrational. Impossible. Tapi ia tidak tega membayangkan Jongin-nya yang manis dan lucu itu diganggu atau dibentak-bentak.

"Mian, aku hanya bercanda" Dirangkulnya bahu Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau serius."

"Tidak mungkin. Kumohon, tolong jaga dia ya?"

"Caranya?"

"Hmm…" Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab kan?"

"Aku sedang memikirkannya"

Sehun tertawa tanpa suara. Ia berdiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berpikir.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu Sehun kembali mendapati wajah kesal Chanyeol, namun kali ini bukan di kamarnya, melainkan di depan gedung unversitasnya. Sehun menyergit heran, apakah ini alasannya Chanyeol bersikeras untuk menjemputnya tadi?

"Kau sekelas dengan Jongin?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat, ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak ketika tahu hampir seluruh kelas yang diikutinya sama dengan kelas yang diikuti Jongin. Ia tahu reaksi pertama Chanyeol akan seperti ini, namun ia juga sadar kelanjutan seperti apa yang akan menunggunya nanti. Menyampaikan pesan atau titipan Chanyeol untuk Jongin. Menjadi bodyguard untuk menjaga Jongin selama di kampus. Mengawasi apa saja yang dilakukan Jongin selama di kampus atau siapa saja yang berusaha mendekati Jongin. Dan hal-hal lain yang membuatnya susah.

"Kenapa ia bisa sekelas denganmu?" Chanyeol masih memprotes keras.

Sehun menatap hyungnya itu dengan tatapan takjub. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Chanyeol mendapat setiap informasi mengenai Jongin dengan sangat cepat.

"Berarti dia bukan jodohmu, tetapi jodohku" Sehun menjawab santai.

"Apa kau bilang?" Chanyeol bertanya tajam, dipelototinya Sehun nyalang.

"Kau aneh! Mana kutahu aku akan sekelas dengannya. Aku mengatur sendiri kelasku dan ia mengatur sendiri kelasnya."

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak lagi mengeluarkan protesnya. Ia hanya menatap Sehun yang balas menatapnya tajam. Ia tahu itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan Sehun. Semuanya diluar kuasa Sehun. Sehun bahkan tidak menginginkannya, namun tetap saja ia kesal!

Ia yang memperhatikan Jongin selama berbulan-bulan. Menjaganya dari jauh berbulan-bulan. Merindukannya berbulan-bulan. Menunggu berbulan-bulan. Berharap berbulan-bulan.

Kenapa Jongin tidak masuk ke universitas-nya? Atau setidaknya masuk di universitas lain. Kenapa harus di unversitas yang sama dengan Sehun? Kenapa Jongin dan Sehun harus sekelas?

.

Di luar masih gelap gulita saat mata Chanyeol mendadak terbuka. Tidak seperti biasa, meskipun baru beberapa detik terbangun, kesadarannya langsung pulih.

Akhirnya hari ini tiba. Hari dimana ia menetapkan hatinya untuk benar-benar menemui Jongin.

Meskipun Chen selalu mentertawakannya dan Sehun selalu mengatakan bahwa sikapnya memalukan, Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi. Ia sudah menunggu hari ini selama berbulan-bulan, ia sudah bersabar sekian lama sehingga tidak ada kata mundur lagi untuknya.

Kedua mata Chanyeol berbinar dan senyumnya merekah lebar. Ia melompat bangun kemudian baru menyadari bahwa ia terlalu bersemangat. Jam di nakas ranjangnya masih memberikannya jatah untuk tidur dua jam lagi di hari normalnya. Apalagi sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki kelas apapun hari ini, ia biasanya tidak akan bangun sebelum matahari benar-benar meninggi.

Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir didalam kamar. Ia bahkan menyempatkan diri melirik kedalam kamar Sehun dan menemukan adiknya itu masih meringkuk pulas. Hatinya semakin gelisah. Semakin tidak sabar. Semakin bergemuruh. Dan semakin terasa ingin meledak.

Ia ingin Sehun bangun secepatnya. Mandi secepatnya. Sarapan secepatnya lalu pergi kuliah secepatnya. Semuanya demi satu keinginan konyolnya untuk melihat Jongin. Demi sebuah kepastian yang ia tahu pasti memang sudah terjadi, namun tidak cukup memuaskannya. Ia harus berada disana, ia harus melihat Jongin dengat matanya sendiri, melihat bahwa Jongin bukan lagi bocah sekolahan, melihat dengan jelas bahwa Jongin tidak lagi mengenakan blazer kuning sekolahnya. Memastikan bahwa Jongin sudah cukup dewasa untuknya. Ia bahkan menutup matanya setiap kali melihat sosok Jongin ketika ia mencari informasi mengenai sang pujaan di universitasnya. Semuanya demi hari ini, demi satu langkah besar yang akan diambilnya nanti.

Tentu saja Sehun tidak benar-benar menyetujui rencana itu.

Namun tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya ketika ia selesai mandi dan mendapati segala sesuatunya telah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol. Ranjangnya rapi dan pakaian yang akan dipakainya sudah terletak manis diatas ranjang. Di lantai, didekat salah satu kaki ranjang, Sehun melihat sepatunya juga telah ready to use. Ketika ia memasuki dapur, sarapannya sudah tersusun rapi di meja dan bahkan Chanyeol sudah menunggunya didepan rumah, duduk manis di kursi pengemudi mobilnya.

Saat itulah mata Sehun benar-benar menyipit hingga membentuk garis lurus.

"Aku bisa menyetir sendiri."

Chanyeol menggeleng keras, "Aku supirmu hari ini, tuan muda. Silahkan masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dengan nyaman."

"Dasar penjilat!"

Sehun sama sekali tidak bersedia mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol, karena semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol memang jelas-jelas tidak tulus. Chanyeol membutuhkannya sebagai alasan untuk melihat Jongin. Namun Sehun tetap menurut karena ia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti dengan keinginannya, tidak tanggung-tanggung, Sehun membuka pintu belakang mobil dan masuk dengan gaya angkuh, benar-benar seperti seorang tuan muda. Tapi bahkan hal itu tidak bisa menggugah wajah cerah Chanyeol atau lebar senyum di wajahnya.

Sehun hanya menatap hyungnya dari kursi belakang dengan tatapan sayang. Ia jadi tidak bisa menahan senyum setiap kali memandang wajah bahagia Chanyeol, secara tidak langsung kebahagiaan Chanyeol menular padanya.

Saling mendukung, bekerja sama, bercanda, bertengkar, terkadang berkelahi hebat, berteriak satu sama lain, berbagi cerita bahkan rahasia dan banyak hal lain yang hanya bisa Sehun lakukan bersama Chanyeol. Mereka selalu bersama-sama sejak Sehun lahir dan ia berani bersumpah tidak membutuhkan saudara lain atau bahkan sahabat dekat karena memiliki Chanyeol sudah cukup untuknya.

Namun tetap saja terkadang Chanyeol membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Seperti saat Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil untuknya ketika mereka sampai di kampus, membuatnya harus mendunduk dalam-dalam dan menyumpahi sikap Chanyeol yang berlebihan dengan suara pelan yang hanya membuat senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar. Atau ketika kemudian Chanyeol dengan wajah terharu yang menjijikkan berkata bahwa Sehun sudah besar dan ia bangga melihat pertumbuhan Sehun.

Mereka hanya berbeda dua tahun!

"Tinggi kita hanya berbeda dua cm dan kau hanya lebih tua dua tahun dariku."

Namun telinga Chanyeol tuli, ia tidak mendengar semua protes Sehun. Jadi Sehun hanya bisa bergidik ngeri, menyadari apa yang bisa dilakukan perasaan bernama cinta kepada seseorang. Ini bukan hari pertamanya menjadi mahasiswa dan Chanyeol selalu melihatnya setiap hari, namun entah kenapa sifat mellow Chanyeol baru muncul disaat-saat seperti ini.

Chanyeol baru benar-benar terdiam ketika orang yang dicarinya melintas hanya beberapa meter didepan mereka. Chanyeol tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-katanya dan matanya lekat mengikuti setiap gerak Jongin.

Bagi Sehun, Jongin terlihat seperti biasa. Rambut berantakan yang sepertinya tidak pernah diatur, mata yang hampir selalu terlihat mengantuk, ripped skinny jeans dan kaus berleher lebar andalannya, tidak lupa kemeja yang berada di genggaman namja itu. Tambahan yang hanya akan dipakainya ketika mengikuti kelas. Sehun tersenyum sendiri begitu menyadari bahwa -berkat Chanyeol- ia secara tidak sadar memperhatikan Jongin hingga mengerti gaya namja itu.

Di lain sisi, Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan ludah memandang Jongin. Rasa rindunya yang meluap-lupa diganti rasa ingin mendekati Jongin dan membawa namja itu dalam pelukannya. Ini dia yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Tidak ada lagi Jongin yang imut dengan seragam sekolahnya. Jongin yang dilihatnya sekarang jauh lebih menarik dan Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jongin.

.

"Malam ini kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun selain mendoakanku!"

"Hmm. ."

"Kau berjanji?"

"Astaga, iya hyung. Aku akan mendoakanmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk gugup sekaligus terharu dengan respon Sehun. Badannya bergerak maju memeluk Sehun, membuat Sehun tersentak kebelakang.

"Kau memang saudara terbaik yang kumiliki."

"Tentu saja, hanya aku satu-satunya saudaramu."

Chen tidak bisa menahan tawa mengikuti percakapan kedua kakak beradik itu. Mereka bertiga berdiri didepan rumah Chanyeol, bersiap pergi menemui Jongin. Karena itu khusus malam ini Chen akan menemani Chanyeol hingga selesai. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga ingin Sehun untuk menemaninya, tapi melihat sikap berlebihan Chanyeol yang bahkan meminta maaf dan meminta dukungan kepada umma dan appa mereka sebelum menemui Jongin, belum lagi sebuket bunga peony putih yang terlihat terlalu girly, yang sengaja disiapkan oleh umma mereka, Sehun menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Chanyeol untuk menemaninya.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi. Daah Sehunna, hyung mencintaimu."

Sehun sebenarnya ingin mendengus mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, namun sebaliknya, ia justru hanya bisa tersenyum geli dan membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol hingga mobil yang dikemudikan Chen mengilang dari depan rumah.

Perjalanan ke rumah Jongin benar-benar hening, Chanyeol kehilangan suaranya dan lebih fokus kepada dentuman keras dan ribut jantungnya. Ia sibuk gelisah. Sibuk gugup. Sibuk menghela napas. Sibuk menggigit bibir. Sibuk melihat ke luar jendela. Dan sibuk memegangi buket bunganya agar tidak rusak karena guncangan mobil. Chen yang sesekali menatapnya lewat kaca spion dalam jadi tersenyum geli. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba ditujuan.

Mobil berhenti tidak jauh diseberang rumah Jongin dan Chen sudah mematikan mesin, namun Chanyeol tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia tetap duduk ditempatnya, hanya menatap lurus pada rumah di seberang jalan. Ke sebuah bangunan tempat penantian panjangnya yang menguras banyak emosi itu akan berakhir dengan penerimaan atau mungkin penolakan.

Chanyeol tidak naif untuk mengerti bahwa caranya sangat aneh. Tiba-tiba muncul di rumah Jongin dengan sebuket bunga yang sebenarnya tidak cocok sama sekali untuk seorang namja dan memperkenalkan dirinya, mengaku bahwa ia menyukai Jongin sejak lama. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan cara lain yang lebih pantas, ia akan membuat Jongin mengenalnya dengan cara yang benar.

Karena Chanyeol tetap tidak bergerak akhirnya Chen turun dari mobil lebih dulu. Perlahan dibukanya pintu di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Hai, kawan" Tegurnya halus, "Sudah sampai."

Chanyeol mendongak. Ia mengangguk lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. Dengan hati-hati diulurkannya buket bunga yang sedari tadi dipeganginya kepada Chen. Tanpa sadar, Chen juga menerimanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Kemudian Chanyeol turun dari mobil.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Rambutku tidak berantakan, kan?"

Chen menggeleng, "Tidak. Lagipula kau justru lebih keren ketika rambutmu berantakan."

"Bajuku bagaimana? Tidak kusut, kan?"

Chen tersenyum, "Tidak, bagaimana mungkin bisa kusut saat kau sama sekali tidak menyandar duduk ke jok mobil. Kau terlalu sibuk memegang bunga. Kau oke. Jika aku tidak benar-benar mengenalmu mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Chanyeol tertawa lebar tanpa suara. Ditepuknya satu bahu Chen.

"Terima kasih, Chen. Kau sahabat terbaik" Ucapnya dengan ketulusan yang terlihat jelas dalam suara dan cara menatap sahabatnya itu. Chen ikut terharu.

"It's okay" Chen tersenyum lebar. Diserahkannya buket bunga itu pada Chanyeol, kemudian ganti ditepuknya bahu sahabatnya itu. "Semoga sukses. Aku tidak sabar melihatmu bahagia."

Sesaat mereka bertatapan. Kemudian Chanyeol membalik badan dan berjalan menjauh sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan.

"Good luck!" Seru Chen.

Chanyeol menoleh, kembali tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia acungkan jempol kirinya. Chen membalas, ia acungkan kedua jempolnya. Sambil tersenyum, terus ditatapnya tubuh Chanyeol yang menjauh.

Bisa dirasakannya kegugupan sahabatnya itu. Kegelisahannya. Kecemasannya. Ketakutannya. Seluruhnya memuncak malam ini, setelah penantian yang begitu panjang -yang tidak bisa dirasakan Chen- yang tidak akan lama lagi.

Tidak akan lama….

Semua rasa itu telah menghilangkan konsentrasi dan kewaspadaan Chanyeol terhadap apa pun di sekelilingnya. Fokus pada tujuan, ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam semua rasa yang telah mengepungnya begitu lama itu. Tidak dipedulikannya hal lain. Tidak dirasakannya 'sesuatu' datang. Tidak juga Chen. Yang masih mengiringi Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata. Tidak dirasakannya 'sesuatu' itu bergerak semakin dekat.

Tidak juga pengemudi mobil itu, yang memanfaatkan kelengangan jalan dengan langsung menambah kecepatan. Sama sekali tidak diduganya bahwa seseorang akan muncul begitu saja dari antara mobil-mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Seseorang yang sibuk membawa buket bunga kemudian menyeberang tanpa melihat kiri-kanan.

Dan 'sesuatu' itu kemudian melakukan tugasnya. Rem berdecit sia-sia!

Semua bisa mendengar kerasnya bunyi hantaman itu. Logam yang beradu dengan daging dan tulang. Hanya beberapa detik. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Orang-orang hanya bisa tersentak. Terkesima. Menatap dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut ternganga.

Tubuh itu rebah tanpa sedikit pun suara. Darah mengalir dan buket bunga terlepas dari tangan. Terlempar. Menghantam aspal jalan dengan keras dan patah!

Namun satu kuncup tertinggal. Tergenggam erat dalam jemari Chanyeol. Peony putih. Warna tanpa warna, hingga segala macam warna yang diinginkan bisa diimpikan.

Chen memacu kakinya berlari kesetanan. Sesaat setelah tubuh Chanyeol menghantam kerasnya aspal jalan, ia menangkap tubuh itu dan memeluknya kuat-kuat.

Namun sekuat apa pun pelukan, tidak bisa menghalangi kematian.

Chen duduk bersimpuh di tengah jalan dengan Chanyeol dalam pelukannya. Sepasang mata yang tadi menatapnya dengan sarat kecemasan namun begitu hidup dalam nyala semangat dan harapan kini telah tertutup.

'Sesuatu' itu telah selesai melakukan tugasnya. H.C. Andersen pernah menyebutkan namanya.

Elmaut!

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Tempat itu telah kosong.

Sia-sia Chen terus menatap ke ambang pintu kelas walaupun tahu sahabatnya tidak akan pernah datang. Sia-sia ia berusaha menipu diri dengan menganggap realita itu adalah bagian dari mimpi namun saat ia terjaga, saat matanya terbuka, ia tahu mimpi itu tidak berakhir.

Chen duduk mematung seperti orang yang tak sadarkan diri, hanya saja matanya tetap terbuka namun mata itu kosong. Ia terjatuh dalam mimpi yang takkan berakhir. Mulai hari ini ia akan duduk sendiri di setiap kelas yang diikutinya. Chanyeol sudah pergi, takkan pernah bisa ditemukan walaupun betapa keras Chen mencari.

Tinggal dalam kenangan. Hanya dalam ingatan.

Semua tawa dan pertengkaran. Semua lelucon dan keisengan konyol. Semua cerita dan rahasia. Semua dukungan dan pengertian. Sampai kesedihan ini akhirnya hilang. Sampai kekosongan ini berangsur-angsur tersembuhkan.

Chen mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Berusaha keras agar sakit dan sesak di dadanya tidak meledak keluar.

"Chen, boleh aku duduk disini?" Minseok, salah seorang teman sekelasnya dan Chanyeol sudah berada disisi Chen, sebelah tangannya memegang kursi tepat disebelah Chen. Kursi yang biasanya menjadi tempat Chanyeol.

Chen mendongak kaget.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Minseok kembali mengulangi permintaannya. Seketika Chen menolak.

"Tidak. Jangan! Biarkan saja tempat ini kosong!"

Minseok menghembuskan nafas berat tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia berjalan kembali ke kursinya. Walaupun semua orang di kelasnya bisa melihat betapa tenggelamnya Chen dalam kesedihan, tidak ada yang mau memaksa untuk menemaninya. Mereka membiarkan Chen tenggelam dalam kesedihannya karena meskipun rasa sedih dialami oleh semua teman-teman Chanyeol, mereka tahu Chen merasakannya jauh lebih pekat dan lebih dalam.

Ketika akhirnya dosen masuk kedalam kelas, Chen justru mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan tergesa. Tidak ada satupun yang berusaha mencegah, bahkan tidak dengan dosen yang awalnya menatap bingung, lalu kemudian mengangguk mengerti begitu tahu siapa yang meninggalkan kelasnya. Chen berjalan cepat dengan wajah kaku dan kedua rahang yang mengeras, tidak ada tujuan sampai kemudian langkahnya berhenti di sebuah balkon lengang di lantai dua yang menghadap ke lapangan basket. Diambilnya nafas dalam-dalam, memenuhi paru-parunya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

Dipandanginya lapangan basket yang kosong. Awalnya keheningan itu menenangkan, sampai kemudian matanya mulai menghianati. Semakin lama dilihatnya lapangan kosong itu, semakin jelas sebuah gambaran di matanya, kenangan lebih tepatnya.

Kenangan tentang dua orang yang mengelilingi lapangan itu disuatu senja.

 _"Chen-ah, aku lelah! Ayo pulang!"_

 _Tapi ia tidak peduli, terus mendrable bola dan sesekali melemparnya ke ring._

 _"Sudah dua jam, aku benar-benar lelah. CHEN-AH!"_

 _"Ish, sebentar lagi, yoda."_

 _"Kau tidak akan tinggi hanya karena melompat-lompat di lapangan basket. Terimalah, kau tidak akan pernah menyamai tinggiku."_

 _Dan ia melupakan lemparan yang diancang-ancang kedalam ring. Ia berbalik kesal, kemudian melemparkan bola basket dengan kuat._

 _Tepat sasaran, bola itu tepat menghantam wajah Chanyeol yang tidak sempat mengelak._

 _"YAK! Brengsek, kemari kau!"_

 _Chanyeol berdiri dengan bola basket di tangannya, bersiap membalas._

 _Chen bersiap menghindar, sampai kemudian darah mulai menetes dari hidung Chanyeol. Ia melupakan lemparannya dan menyeka darah di hidungnya._

 _"Kau membuatku berdarah!"_

 _Lalu merengek dengan suara beratnya._

 _Chen tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tertawa keras. Sungguh suara berat dan rengekan adalah kombinasi yang benar-benar buruk._

Sebentuk senyum muncul di mata sedih Chen yang menerawang, namun kemudian kenangan itu membuatnya tidak sanggup lagi menahan kepedihan. Karena tidak mungkin berteriak disana, Chen melepaskan rasa sesaknya dengan meninju dinding didepannya dan menendang apapun yang berada di jangkauan kakinya.

Ke mana perginya orang-orang yang sudah meninggal?

Tanya yang tanpa jawab atau bisa jadi justru punya begitu banyak jawaban hingga akhirnya percuma saja ditanyakan. Karena hanya akan membingungkan hingga akhirnya berujung dengan –lagi-lagi– tanpa jawaban.

Kepala Chen tertunduk dalam. Susah payah ia menelan ludah. Tangis yang mati-matian ditahan membuat tenggorokannya sakit. Dengan letih ia menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanya ke dinding. Perlahan kedua matanya terpejam. Dalam kegelapan, ia paksakan hatinya untuk berhenti bertanya ke mana perginya orang-orang yang sudah meninggal. Namun gagal, karena sederet pertanyaan baru kemudian justru bermunculan.

Tidakkah mereka, orang-orang yang sudah "pergi" itu juga merasakan kepedihan yang sama? Apakah meraka juga tetap mengingat dan menyimpan semua kenangan? Senyum terakhir orang-orang yang mereka tinggalkan. Pelukan terakhir. Tawa terakhir. Percakapan, pertengkaran, kemarahan, kesedihan. Canda dan tangis.

Apakah mereka juga berusaha menembus bagian yang terputus itu? Berusaha menggapai kembali orang-orang yang mereka cinta. Berusaha bicara. Sama seperti orang-orang yang masih hidup, yang mereka tinggalkan, berusaha terus "mencari" dan "menghidupkan kembali" mereka yang telah pergi. Dengan segala cara.

Sedikit berbeda dengan Chen, Sehun mengekspresikan kesedihannya dengan cara lain. Setelah urusan pemakaman Chanyeol selesai, Sehun menuju satu tempat yang dijaganya sejak malam kematian Chanyeol. Kamarnya.

Sehun mengunci tempat itu, meneriaki jika ada seorangpun yang mendekati kamar Chanyeol dan ketika akhirnya ia masuk ke ruangan itu, Sehun hanya bisa terduduk canggung di tapi ranjang. Ia menghidup udara dalam, meresapi setiap bau Chanyeol yang masih tertinggal.

Matanya menggenang ketika melihat salah satu bajunya dalam tumpukan baju-baju yang berserak di kamar Chanyeol, menyadari bahwa mulai sekarang ia tidak perlu lagi menjeblak masuk ke kamar ini, mengomeli Chanyeol yang selalu sembarangan memakai bajunya sesuka hati. Lalu xbox yang berserak di lantai, tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka berdua bermain. Terlalu sesak dengan pemandangan itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya cepat, tepat pada meja di kamar Chanyeol. Diatas meja, tertulis besar di post it yang ditempel di monitor komputer, segala sesuatu yang Chanyeol tahu mengenai Jongin.

Tidak tahan lagi, Sehun segera berdiri dan melangkah besar-besar keluar dari kamar itu, menghempaskan pintu di belakangnya dengan keras dan nafas yang sesak. Tanya yang sama juga menekan dada Sehun ketika dirinya sudah letih menangis. Ketika telah terhenti semua histeria dan reaksi gila. Pertanyaan itu pun muncul.

Ke mana perginya jiwa-jiwa yang lepas dari badan?

Satu tanya tanpa jawaban.

.

Sehun mengerti dan tidak peduli jika hanya beberapa dari teman barunya yang datang untuk pemakaman Chanyeol. Ia menganggap bahkan mereka tidak perlu datang hanya untuk memberikan tatapan kasihan padanya. Namun ketika didapatinya Jongin juga tidak muncul, kemarahan langsung menggelegak di hatinya.

"Dia yang membunuh Chanyeol dan dia tidak datang. Brengsek!"

Chen yang menyadari kemarahan itu menarik Sehun menjauh agar tidak seorangpun mendengar umpatannya. Pelan, ditepuknya bahu Sehun.

"Jongin tidak mengenal Chanyeol. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya."

"Aku tidak peduli, ia tetap harus bertanggung jawab."

Dan Chen tidak bisa membantah lagi. Ia tahu tidak ada gunanya membantah seseorang yang sedang dalam kesedihan dan kemarahan yang dalam.

Namun hingga beberapa hari kemudian, ketika Sehun kembali masuk ke kelasnya, kemarahan itu masih belum mereda.

Beberapa teman Sehun menyambutnya, megucapkan belasungkawa mereka dan meminta maaf atas ketidakhadiran mereka di pemakaman Chanyeol. Jongin yang juga berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sehun merasa ia juga perlu mengucapkan hal yang sama, karena itu perlahan didekatinya meja tempat Sehun duduk.

Raut wajah Sehun mengeras tanpa sadar ketika dari sudut matanya dilihatnya Jongin mendekat dan ketika Jongin berbicara padanya, Sehun mati-matian menahan diri dari serangan rasa sakit aneh yang menimpa dadanya.

"Maaf aku tidak berada disana, aku ikut berduka cita untuk hyungmu."

Bukannya mereda karena permintaan maaf Jongin, amarah Sehun justru merangkak naik.

"Kalau begitu datanglah nanti, tebus permintaan maafmu."

Jongin tidak tahu harus terkejut atau heran dengan permintaan Sehun. Nada suara yang digunakan Sehun padanya jelas berbeda dengan nada suara yang digunakan namja itu pada teman-teman mereka yang lain. Belum lagi nada sinis dan kemarahan yang bisa Jongin rasakan dari ucapan Sehun dan permintaan yang hanya Sehun ucapkan padanya. Namun Jongin tetap mengiyakan permintaan itu, ia tahu Sehun masih bersedih jadi ia tidak tega menolak permintaannya.

Sesuai ucapannya, Sehun menunggu Jongin selesai dengan semua barangnya ketika kelas mereka berakhir. Sehun meminta Jongin mengikutinya lalu tanpa suara lagi membawa Jongin ke rumahnya. Sehun sama sekali tidak lupa dengan keberadaan Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya di mobil, hanya saja ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengajak Jongin berbicara.

Chanyeol meninggal di jalan raya karena Jongin. Semua orang mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa itu adalah takdir tragis yang memang dituliskan untuk Chanyeol, namun bagi Sehun semua ini sama sekali bukan tragis. Chanyeol meninggal demi Jongin, sebuah kematian konyol yang sia-sia.

Mengabaikan tatapan heran kedua orang tuanya dan beberapa kerabat mereka yang masih berada di rumahnya, Sehun menggiring Jongin ke taman belakang rumahnya, satu-satunya tempat sepi. Kemudian masih tanpa suara ditinggalkannya Jongin sendirian. Jongin yang tidak mengerti apa-apa mulai merasa kesal dengan sikap Sehun.

Untungnya tidak lama Sehun kembali dan ketika Jongin bersiap untuk menanyakan tujuan Sehun membawanya ke rumahnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, Sehun terlebih dahulu menyodorkan sesuatu padanya.

Sebuah foto, seorang namja yang tersenyum lebar ke kamera dan Jongin tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu siapa orang yang berada di dalam foto itu. Kekesalannya juga langsung menghilang.

"Itu hyungku"

Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, ia ditabrak oleh mobil didekat rumahmu"

Lagi-lagi Jongin mengangguk.

"Awalnya aku tidak tahu jika itu hyungmu. Yang kulihat banyak orang berkerumun disana dan kemudian orang-orang datang membawanya. Jika saja aku tahu itu hy-"

"Bagaimana jika kau tahu itu hyungku?"

Ucapan Jongin terpotong oleh pertanyaan dan tatapan tajam Sehun padanya.

"Ehm, jika, jika aku tahu mungkin aku bisa mengabarimu lebih cepat dan, dan-"

Jongin tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apalagi.

Kemarahan Sehun sedikit menguap melihat reaksi Jongin. Sebagai gantinya perasaannya semakin tidak menentu menyadari bahwa Jongin sama sekali tidak mengenali Chanyeol.

"Kalian tidak mirip sama sekali."

Sehun tersadar lagi ketika mendengar suara Jongin. Jongin bergantian menatap foto Chanyeol dan wajahnya, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tegang diantara mereka.

Sehun mengangguk. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar kalimat yang sama. Hampir semua orang yang mengenalnya dan Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa mereka sama sekali berbeda.

"Tinggi adalah satu-satunya kemiripan diantara kami."

Jongin tersenyum, bersyukur Sehun setidaknya memberikan reaksi yang cukup baik padanya. Bukan berarti ia takut dengan tatapan tajam Sehun sebelumnya, tidak sama sekali, hanya saja ia tidak nyaman dengan tatapan itu terlebih lagi ia tidak bisa meneriaki Sehun karena ia tahu Sehun masih sangat bersedih.

Perlahan diulurkannya lagi foto Chanyeol kepada Sehun. Chanyeol memang tampan, namun Jongin tetap tidak bisa berlama-lama memandang fotonya. Ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya ketika menatap orang yang sudah meninggal.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Lagi-lagi Sehun berlalu tanpa memberikan Jongin kesempatan untuk berkomentar ataupun protes dan sekali lagi kekesalan mulai merayap di hati Jongin karena sikap Sehun itu.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas, menunggu dengan sabar. Ia tidak mengerti keanehan Sehun disebabkan karena kesedihannya atau memang karena pada dasarnya Sehun memang benar-benar aneh. Apalagi beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Sehun kembali -sudah berganti baju- dan membawa sebuah buket bunga ditangannya.

Buket bunga peony yang sudah mulai layu dan cacat. Kelopak bunganya mulai menguning dan beberapa tangkainya yang patah berusaha ditegakkan kembali dengan selotip. Sesaat Sehun menatap Jongin tanpa bicara. Sorot matanya yang pekat dengan kesedihan membuat Jongin tidak tega bertanya.

Lalu buket bunga itu disodorkan padanya.

Jongin hanya bisa melongo melihat bunga yang disodorkan tepat didepan wajahnya, tangannya tidak bergerak sama sekali untuk meraih buket itu dan matanya menatap heran pada Sehun.

"Untukmu, terima saja. Dan kumohon jangan bertanya apapun."

Jongin masih bergeming, benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sehun.

"Kumohon, Jongin."

Permohonan itu dibisikkan Sehun dengan suara pelan dan tatapan mata yang menyedihkan, mata Sehun kehilangan tatapan tajamnya, membuat tangan Jongin tanpa sadar meraih bunga itu. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa seharusnya ia merasa malu menerima sebuket bunga.

Ketika mereka pergi dari rumah Sehun, keduanya kembali menempuh perjalan yang dibalut keheningan total. Bagi Sehun, perjalanan kali ini membuatnya emosional. Pergi ke tempat saat-saat terakhir hidup Chanyeol, ke tempat dimana Chanyeol melepaskan hidupnya.

Pada akhirnya, ketika Sehun benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi, ia menginjak rem mobilnya sangat dalam, membuatnya dan Jongin sedikit terlempar ke depan karena berhenti tiba-tiba. Dadanya sakit dan ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan.

"Turun!"

Jongin lagi-lagi menatap Sehun bingung. Rumahnya berjarak sekitar 100 meter lagi dan Sehun mengusirnya turun.

"Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini. Sekarang turunlah Jongin!"

"Ta-"

"Kubilang turun, Jongin!"

Sehun mendesis, tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya pada stir mobil.

Jongin yang juga melihat hal itu langsung melepaskan seatbelt-nya dan melangkah turun dari mobil, sedikit terhina dihempaskannya pintu mobil cukup keras. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh karena pada detik setelahnya, Sehun sudah memutar mobilnya cepat dan meninggalkan Jongin.

Di sisa perjalanan Jongin menuju rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki, Jongin terpekur menatap buket bunga cacat ditangannya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya heran dan tidak mengerti, namun tidak bisa ditangkapnya sesuatu itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk melemparkan buket bunga itu ke tong sampah yang dilewatinya, namun kemudian ia menahannya. Entah kenapa tidak jadi membuang bunga itu.

Di tempat lain Sehun memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat mobil-mobil lain mengklaksonnya keras, namun tidak dipedulikannya hal itu. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau, apalagi mengetahui bahwa Jongin benar-benar tidak mengingat Chanyeol. Padahal ia dengan jelas ingat bahwa Chanyeol pernah berkata ia sudah berkenalan dengan Jongin pada sebuah kesempatan dimana Chanyeol membantu namja itu.

Tidak, Jongin tidak boleh seenaknya. Chanyeol menghabiskan saat-saat terakhir hidupnya dengan harapan Jongin akan mengenalnya, karena itu akan dibuatnya Jongin benar-benar mengenal Chanyeol.

.

Ketika kemudian diawasinya Jongin tanpa kentara namun dengan kesiagaan penuh, Sehun sadar bahwa yang dirasakannya adalah kemarahan, rasa tidak terima dan keinginan untuk menyalahkan Jongin atas kematian Chanyeol.

Namun ia tidak peduli. Jongin harus mengenal Chanyeol, bagaimanapun caranya.

Bahkan setiap usaha Chen untuk memberinya perngertian bahwa apa yang terjadi sama sekali bukan kesalahan Jongin, -tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, bahkan pengemudi mobil yang menabrak Chanyeol pun- tidak diacuhkan oleh Sehun. Ia sama sekali tidak mau mendengar, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terjebak dalam perdebatan sengit.

"Jongin bahkan tidak mengenal Chanyeol, Sehunna."

"Chanyeol sering menemuinya"

"Chanyeol melihatnya, bukan menemuinya"

"Tidak mungkin ia tidak menyadari orang yang memperhatikannya hampir setiap hari"

"Jongin tidak bersalah sama sekali, Sehun!"

Chen membentak, mulai putus asa menghadapi sikap keras kepala Sehun.

"Dia bersalah!" Sehun balas membentak. "Meskipun ia tidak menyadarinya, ia tetap bersalah! Jangan ikut campur, hyung. Yang meninggal bukan saudaramu!"

Sesaat Chen terperangah, sebelum kemudian melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat ke rahang Sehun, membuat Sehun terhuyung.

"Dengarkan aku! Kau kehilangan hyungmu, aku kehilangan sahabatku. Kau kehilangan seseorang untuk berbicara, aku juga kehilangannya. Kau kehilangan seseorang untuk bermain, aku juga kehilangan teman bermainku. Ia tidak hanya meninggalkanmu, ia juga meninggalkanku!"

Rentetan kalimat Chen tanpa sadar telah membuat Sehun terbungkam. Membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia sudah melontarkan kalimat yang salah pada Chen. Sesaat keduanya terdiam, sibuk menenangkan hati masing-masing yang kembali kacau karena perdebatan keduanya. Saat Chen kembali tenang, ditariknya nafas panjang dan dalam, kemudian dilanjutkannya dengan nada berat.

"Terserah padamu jika kau tetap ingin Jongin mengenal Chanyeol. Tapi kuharap kau tahu batasanmu, Sehunna. Jongin bukan tempat untuk melampiaskan kesedihanmu."

Ditepuknya pelan rahang Sehun yang tadi menjadi sasaran tinjuannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam.

.

Setelah pertemuan dan pembicaraan dengan Chen itu, Sehun pulang dan langsung masuk ke kamar Chanyeol, bukan kamarnya. Ia duduk terpekur di depan meja di kamar Chanyeol, sesaat memandangi fotonya dan foto Chanyeol yang terletak di atas meja sebelum beralih pada kertas post it yang masih menempel di monitor komputer Chanyeol.

Di kertas itu tertulis semua yang Chanyeol tahu mengenai Jongin.

Tempat dan tanggal lahir, golongan darah, alamat rumah, hobi, warna yang disukai Jongin, makanan kesukaan, bahkan binatang peliharaan Jongin. Paragraf-paragraf seterusnya berisi tentang data-data Jongin yang lebih spesifik lagi dengan uraian karakter yang panjang dan rinci. Uraian fisik Jongin juga tercatat lengkap. Tinggi badannya, kulit tan, matanya yang dalam, rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi sebagian dahi dan sebagainya.

Sehun kemudian menarik salah satu laci meja, tempat Chanyeol menyimpan setumpuk foto Jongin yang di-shoot dari kejauhan. Karena sasaran bidik tidak menyadari, seluruh pose Jongin terlihat natural. Alami.

Sehun menutup kembali laci itu dengan hempasan keras. Kedua rahangnya mengatup rapat dan kesepuluh jarinya bertaut kuat.

Kedua mata Sehun meredup. Kembali ditatapnya tulisan tangan Chanyeol tentang Jongin dan perlahan kelopak matanya menutup. Beberapa saat ia tetap dalam posisi itu. Duduk diam dengan kedua mata terpejam dan rahang terkatup. Dadanya turun-naik dengan cepat.

Berkali-kali dirapalkannya kata-kata yang sama dalam hatinya. Sudahlah, semua yang terjadi adalah takdir, garis hidup yang memang ditentukan Tuhan terhadap Chanyeol, sama sekali bukan kesalahan siapapun.

Ada begitu banyak kata untuk peristiwa itu. Untuk cara Chanyeol meninggalkan keluarga dan semua temannya. Namun tetap, kemarahan Sehun tidak berkurang.

Tidak bisa keluar! Tidak bisa hilang! Tidak bisa dilupakan! Kemarahan yang dirasakannya tidak bisa dienyahkan!

Tidak ada cara lain. Satu-satunya cara, Jongin harus menerima kemarahan ini. Walaupun Jongin tidak akan mengerti karena ia bahkan tidak tahu, Sehun tidak peduli!

Mata Sehun mendadak terbuka, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat. Setelah satu keputusan yang diambilnya, hatinya mendadak terasa lega. Seakan sudah mendapatkan legitimasi untuk memperlakukan Jongin sepeti keinginannya.

 **TBC**


End file.
